


Capsical 2.0

by readwrite_coffee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, This is kinda cute, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, avengers mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwrite_coffee/pseuds/readwrite_coffee
Summary: The irony. So Peter ended up finishing his homework. And now here he is on a plane with some of the Earth’s mightiest heroes...to Germany. He’s going to pretend that he doesn’t hear Tony snickering while discreetly telling Black freaking Widow how lame he is.orPeter's on his second mission! And oh goodie it's in Germany in the middle of winter. Gotta love that Parker luck!The classic "Peter can't thermoregulate" fic. :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 21
Kudos: 368





	Capsical 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat8/gifts).



> This was a request from cat8 and holy shrap it's taken me forever to get this up! Sorry about that haha. Anyway, here I am with one of the classics. These two are legit the most adorable idiots I can't. I'll stop talking now, hope you guys like it!

The irony. So Peter ended up finishing his homework. And now here he is on a plane with some of the Earth’s mightiest heroes...to Germany. He’s going to pretend that he doesn’t hear Tony snickering while  _ discreetly  _ telling Black freaking Widow how lame he is. Besides that,  _ holy crap  _ Peter was on his first real mission! He can hardly believe he’s sitting in the proximity of the people he’s looked up to his entire life. As excited as he was, he was trying to keep it at a minimum. He already had to live down the whole homework shebang. 

“ _ Kid. _ ” 

Peter blinks and looks at him. 

“You with us?” Tony asks, a wisp of a smile on his face.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Why?” Peter asks.

“You were staring.” Tony snickers, throwing him a granola bar. Peter catches it and peels open the shiny plastic revealing the peanut butter chocolatey goodness. 

“Yeah I was telling you I wanted food telepathically.” Peter says around his granola bar. He frowns as he swallows. What the crap? 

“We figured you and Steve had about the same metabolism. High amount of protein in a small package.” Bruce explains, throwing one to Steve who catches it gratefully. 

_ Oh _ . That explains why he’s suddenly full.

“How much more time?” Tony calls. “Katniss!”

Peter snickers as he hears Clint groan. “About two hours shell-head.” 

Peter turns back to the window. Yup, still terrified. But he can’t help but gaze out at the beauty of what was probably Spain. There wasn’t really much of, well, nature in the bustling streets of his home. He’s only seen these vast emerald valleys and forests as far as the eye can see in pictures on his newly acquired StarkTop. The sky was maybe bluer than Peter has ever seen. He is completely unaware of Tony as he walks up and sits across from him.

“The Maldives is better.” 

“What?” Peter asks, tearing his eyes away from the window.

“The view. I’ll take you some time.” Tony says matter-of-factly. Peter stares at him with wide eyes. 

Tony snickers and ruffles Peter’s hair softly. “Heyy!” Peter complains, running his hair through his hands.

“I’ve never really been out of New York.” Peter says, looking out again. Tony nods.

“Well you can cross Germany off your bucket list.”

“I don’t remember if I ever wanted to go to Germany.”

“Ok, what  _ is  _ on your bucket list?”

“Italy.” Peter shrugs. “My mom and dad were both half-Italian and May always calls herself 100% Italian. I’ve just always wanted to go.” 

Tony hums. “ _ Sai parlare italiano _ ?” 

Peter smiles. “ _ Sì un po. _ ” 

Tony tilts his head a little, considering the teen in front of him. “My mom taught me how to speak Italian. We went there a lot to visit my grandparents before they passed.”

Peter leans forward in his seat. “What was it like?”

Tony smiles at the memory. “People lose their minds over it for good reason. If you really want a good view you go to Florence.” Tony pauses. “The lawns were so green they looked spray-painted. Wherever you look there’s  _ Wizard of Oz _ -worthy flowers. Honest-to-goodness vineyards behind half the houses. Basically every scene from an Olive Garden menu but better.” 

Peter tries to picture it. “So, idyllic.”

“You could put it like that. Yeah.” Tony shrugs. He doesn’t mention the bitterness that came with the beautiful memories. Italy wasn’t exactly on the cutting edge of technology. Howard was always trying to find excuses to leave early. And most times he did. At that age, all we wanted was some time with his dad, as much as he loved his mom. “How many weeks till your school starts again?”

“Well break just started so about three. Why?” Peter asks suspiciously.

“Hey! You're my intern. I gotta know these things.” Tony says, flicking his forehead. Peter swipes at his arm and laughs. 

“Whatever.”

“ _ Teens _ .”

“Alright grab your shit! We’ll be there in 2 minutes!” Clint yells over the engine.

Natasha tilts her head and clicks her guns into place. “Let’s blow this shit stand.”

“Alright.  _ Andiamo bambino ragno _ .” Tony says, his mask closing over his face. Peter pulls his mask over his grin.

“ _ Ok vecchio uomo. _ ”

Tony gasps. “How dare-”

  
  
  


“Mr. Stark? What should I do?”

“Seriously? Is now really the time for a throwback?” Tony asks as he kicks someone in the knees, sending them sprawling.

“My bad.” 

Peter stays up in the trees webbing people up as the Avengers defeat them one by one.

“Hey Karen? Mute me for a sec?” Peter says, kicking someone off Natasha and webbing their arms together. He ignores the slew of what are probably German cuss words that are thrown his way.

“Muted.” Karen replies.

“Can you turn up the heater? In my suit? It’s freezing.” Peter pants.

“The heater is at maximum power.” Karen replies. 

“What? Oh man.” Peter was going to have to ask Mr. Stark to fix that. Damn. He should have known Germany would be freezing. “Yeah um...t-that's fine. Turn comms back on and un-mute me please.” Peter says.

“Peter? Did you turn off comms?” Clint asks.

“Yeah. I was talking to Karen.” Peter grunts, webbing up to a tree and watching the perimeters. 

“Come over here we need you on the ground.” Nat says. As much as she hates to admit it, she and Clint are out-numbered on their side.

“On my way!” Peter says, swinging over to the northwest-side of the base. 

They were expecting a bigger base but apparently they estimated wrong. This base had different security measures then what they had anticipated and now they were fighting the entire crew of Hydra agents. Peter lands next to Clint, ducking as he discharges an arrow at an agent behind him. Peter tries to block out the yelling and heavy breathing in his ears as he takes out agent by agent-and  _ holy crap  _ its freezing.

“You,” Natasha breathes heavily. “-ok kid?”

“Yeah. It’s freezing out here.” Peter pants, rubbing his hands together to no avail.

“We’ll be outta here soon. Movie night?” Clint asks.

“Hello? Maybe we can talk about movie arrangements later? We’re swamped over here.” Steve grunts.

“Always the buzzkill Cap.” Natasha smirks, running toward the South side after Clint. 

Peter shoots a web to the top of a branch and camps there for a second, watching the hidden bunker door. Just as he suspected, about a dozen agents crawled up the ladder and pointed to Natasha and Clint. 

“Nat? Clint? You got about a dozen trailing you.” Peter says, swinging after them. Peter sees Clint glance back and turn around.

“Nat, go. Me and the kid got these guys.” Clint says, as Peter takes out the two right in front of him. They make easy work of the poorly trained Hydra agents and Clint glances at Peter worriedly.

“You alright kid?” the kid was barely making any of his usual idotic quips. Not that he was any better.

_ No.  _ “Yeah I’m good. Let’s get these guys.” Peter says, gesturing to Tony and Steve who were fighting off the thick of the horde. 

Clint nods and starts running towards them, Peter covering his back from above. Peter’s muscles burn as he swings.  _ Shit. _ Peter grabs a low hanging branch at the last second and tumbles to the snow-covered ground, shaken but at least not a pancake. 

“Karen?” Peter asks, shaking his head. 

“Your temperature is at 95.6 and is dropping steadily. I would advise to inform Mr. Stark.” Karen says, almost accusingly.

Peter shakes his head. It’s literally his second mission. He can’t make more trouble for Mr. Stark. And besides, he’s fine. Worst case scenario he gets a cold. Oh wait, he can’t get colds anymore.

“I’m fine Karen. Is everyone ok?” Peter asks, clenching his fingers to get some circulation going.

“Mr. Stark is in the need of your assistance.” Karen says, right as he comes into view. 

“Yup. I can see that.” They’re almost done but Peter can see both Cap and his mentor tiring. 

“Nat, get over here. Peter! There’s some guys who are running away. South-east. Get on that please.” Tony tells him, ramming his fist into a guy’s waist.

“On it!” Peter says. He forces his eyes open and swings after the trio who’s running as fast as they can toward a secluded RV that Karen had detected. 

He lands in front of them and leans against the back of their car, as they skid to a halt. 

“Hey guys! Got somewhere to be?” Peter asks.

“ _ Geh uns aus dem Weg! _ ” The woman in front says, putting her fists up.

“I would say I wish I took German but I’m struggling in Spanish as it is. Sorry dudes.” Peter says webbing the women up and sticking her high up on a tree. Peter grunts as the two other’s come at him, one effectively landing a punch in his gut. Peter makes quick work of them and hangs them all up in the snow-covered trees.

“Y-You guys make mean Christmas ornaments!” Peter says, trying and failing to keep the shiver out of his hoarse voice. Peter half-consciously swings back toward the group kinda hoping they had taken care of everyone there.

“Kid? You got em?” Tony asks.

“Yeah!” Peter says. “I’m coming back your way, oh!” Peter grunts, as he weaves wildly around a huge oak. As he spins he crashes into another tree, head-on. 

Peter tumbles to the ground and lays in the snow, struggling to stay conscious. What is happening to him?

“Peter, your body temperature has decreased to 94.9. You also have a minor concussion. I advise to inform Mr. Stark of your injuries, as I have told you before.” Karen says. Karen’s voice washed over him. It would be kinda comforting if what she was saying wasn’t so annoying. 

“Karen I’m fine. Gimme a minute.” Peter mumbles. Yeah, he doesn’t think he can entirely feel his limbs.

“You are being extremely irresponsible.” Karen replies.

“Karen,” He groans. “-your such a...Karen.” Peter mumbles as his vision goes dark.

  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck. You’d think a smaller base would have  _ less  _ idiots.” Tony sighs, retracting his helmet to wipe the sweat of his face.

“Let’s go home and wash that off.” Clint groans, rubbing his muscles. 

He looks around...4. Where is he? “Where’s Pete?” Tony asks. 

The team blanks. “Um. I saw him last when he went to get those guys who were running away.” Steve furrows his brows. “Right?” 

“Pete?” Tony asks again into the comms. “ _ Shit _ .” 

They all sprint to the forest, all fatigue forgotten. Tony flies ahead and spots him first.  _ No. Fuck no. Not again. _

“Kid?” Tony asks, landing with a soft crunch in the snow next the teen. He was sprawled out on the snow, his eyes shut. “Kid you with me?” 

Natasha, Steve and Clint all lean next to them, collectively taking a sharp breath.

“He’s not conscious. He’s not shivering or anything either-” Tony takes Peter into his lap and pulls off his mask. “Friday. Read vitals.” 

“Mr Parker has a dangerously low internal body temperature of 94.2 degrees. He also had a mild concussion.” 

“ _ 94.2!?  _ Why the hell did he not tell me!? Why didn’t his suit AI tell me?” Tony says lifting Peter out of the snow. He promptly retracts his suit, shivering at the biting cold. He wraps Peter up in his arms, trying to shield him from the wind. He cups the teen’s chin, but the kid is out like a light. “Holy crap kid.” 

“Tony.” Natasha says, her eyes soft but expression hurried. “You need to fly over and get the Quinjet.” 

“Nat I can’t-”

“ _ Tony.  _ You’re the only one who can fly out of the four of us. The faster you get the Jet, the faster we get the kid help.” Steve says, clasping Tony’s shoulder. Tony runs a hand over his face and nods. He hands Peter over to Natasha and steps back into his suit. 

“Keep him warm. I’ll be right back.” Tony says, refusing to let his voice shake. “Fri. Full thrust.” 

  
  
  
  


“Kid? You with us?” Tony asks, putting a hand to his clammy forehead. “He’s still cold.”

“We can’t warm him up too much too quickly. I’m pretty sure that makes it worse.” Natasha says, sitting in the faded leather chair next to the duo. 

Tony tucks the blanket under Peter’s chin and sighs. “How the fuck did I not think about thermoregulation? Friday bring up the transcript from Peter’s suit AI.” 

Tony swipes through and stops.  _ That kid is so dead when he wakes up.  _ “The AI was trying to tell me and the stupid ass kid didn’t let it.” Tony groans.

“Peter’s suit AI’s name is Karen Sir.” Friday says helpfully.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Irrelevant Fri. The kid almost became Capsical 2.0.” 

Peter tries to open his eyes, his ears zeroing in on the slightly muffled conversation above him. Where the hell was he? Last he remembers he was dying in the snow.  _ Oh _ . Yup Tony was probably going to kill him. Peter blinks the sleep out of his eyes and tries to stretch his aching muscles.

“Pete?” 

Peter grins sleepily. “Hi.”

Tony raises his eyebrow. “Hi yourself.”

“Did I almost die?” Peter asks, unbothered. Tony lets out a huff of absolute disbelief.

“Yeah I think you were trying to follow Uncle Sam’s footsteps.” Tony deadpans.

“Nah I prefer you.” Peter tells him, struggling to keep his eyes open. “No offense Steve.” 

Tony snickers. “I don’t remember almost dying from my own stupidity Parker.” 

“Huh?” Peter yawns. “Isn’t that like every Tuesday for you?” 

“You little shit.” Damn it. It’s impossible to get mad at this stupid kid. Tony shrugs off his blanket and wraps it around him. “You got lucky kid. Shit. You scared the crap out of me.” 

Peter sighs with the extra warmth and closes his eyes. “Nah I knew you’d save me.”

Tony shakes his head. When did he adopt this damn kid again? Great, he’s fucking jello now. 

“You are in major trouble when we get home, mister.” Tony says, flicking his forehead.

“Hm. Home? I like that.” Peter says contently. 

Tony watches as Peter drifts off again. He scoffs at the Avengers as they file out of the room quietly, mouthing “aw” and “dad” at him as they leave. Great. He turns his focus back on the adorable teen in front of him and chuckles. He wishes he could be enough for this kid. 

Maybe someday.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave this as a one-shot cus I'm kinda out of ideas ;)  
> Also comments make my day, please consider leaving one :)


End file.
